Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular, to electronic devices and a holding element.
Related Art
With the development of science and technology, increasing electronic devices, such as, smart phones, tablets, notebooks, smart televisions etc., are introduced to people's lives. These electronic devices bring great convenience to people's lives, and have become an indispensable part of people's lives.
At present, taking a tablet as an example, an input operation may generally be performed on the tablet through a virtual keyboard. However, due to the limitation of the virtual keyboard and higher requirements on user experience, a physical keyboard which can be externally connected to the tablet is presented. A user may perform the input operations through a physical keyboard. Most of the physical keyboards are fixed and connected to the tablet through cooperation between a hook and a bayonet.
However, the inventor of the present application discovers that at least the following technical problems exist in the above technology in the process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiments of the present disclosure: as the fixed connection between the tablet and the physical keyboard needs the cooperation between the bayonet and the hook, the bayonet and the hook need to be arranged on the tablet and the physical keyboard, respectively. Therefore, there is a technical problem that a structure of the electronic device is complex.
In addition, in order to meet people's various requirements, forms of the electronic devices become increasingly diverse. An existing electronic device generally includes a main body having a display function, a holding portion, and a flexible portion connecting the holding portion and the main body. When in use, the main body, the holding portion and the flexible portion may be located in the same plane; or a force may be applied so that the flexible portion deforms and the holding portion can rotate with respect to the main body.
However, the inventor of the present application at least discovers that the following technical problems exist in the above existing technology in the process of implementing the technical solutions of the present application: when a video is played using the above electronic device, the electronic device is needed to be hold in hand, thereby limiting the activity of the user's hands.